De conjuro anglocejón a hechizo hispanejo
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: Un conjuro anglocejón y un hechizo español de buena suerte... ¡Hispanejo! ¿Podrá Holanda resistirse a un conejito tan especial?


En un solitario castillo, un consumado mago consultaba su bola de cristal. Inglaterra contempló el reflejo de España, esa nación amante del tomate, y su rival durante eras. Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Romano apareció en su campo de visión; Lovino era el hermano de Feliciano, los hermanos Vargas. El pequeño Veneciano había sido instruido severamente por Austria, en cambio el mayor, fue el niño mimado y malcriado de España.

Los ojos verdes observaron a través del cristal; Lovino, visiblemente enfadado, discutía con un sonriente Antonio que parecía intentar animarlo. Recordó que ambos italianos eran nietos del desaparecido Imperio Romano, el mismo que en su día se hiciese cargo de Antonio llamándole Hispania (tierra de conejos). El inglés sonrió bajo la capucha: ¿No sería una deliciosa ironía convertir a España en Hispania? El nombre que el abuelito de Lovino le puso a su península. Se frotó las manos antes de recitar las palabras mágicas.

Las ironías del destino son un desatino...

-¡Bastardo, sólo había venido por los tomates!- Se sonrojó ante la mirada cariñosa del español.

-¡Lovino! ¡Estás como un tomate! Sé que has venido a ver al jefe- Acarició la sonrojada mejilla del menor con gesto amoroso y confiado.

-¡Sólo he venido por los tomates!- Cogió la cesta rebosante de los rojos frutos con gesto enojado, y apartó la mano del español.-¡Maledizione! ¡No toques mis mejillas!

- Eres tan lindo, mi Romanito tomatito.- Decía mientras le hacía carantoñas para sacarle una sonrisa.

- Ciao.- Se marchó maldiciendo, mientras escuchaba al insistente español tras él.

-¡Romano!,¡Espera!: Tengo un hechizo de buena suerte para animarte, es...

El conjuro del inglés se cernió sobre Antonio en el momento que éste decía efusivamente: - Fusosososo

Antonio sonrió mirando la huerta de tomates los frutos aún estaban verdes, pero en cuanto madurasen su Romano regresaría a verle y se llevaría unos pocos de los más jugosos. En ese momento la suerte le sonrió, y el conjuro mal intencionado perdió intensidad en su efecto.

Antonio sintió su cuerpo extraño y notó como todos los colores se mezclaban hasta formar un torbellino. Parpadeó mirando embobado todo a su alrededor y sonrió eufórico: ¡Las plantas de tomates habían crecido como en el cuento de las judías mágicas!; Unos grandes, rojos y sabrosos tomates pendían sobre su cabeza. ¡Su conjuro de buena fortuna hacía efecto! Rebosante de felicidad, aspiró el aire cargado del olor de su huerta: era el paraíso.

El sol del mediodía acariciaba su piel mientras corría eufórico por el enorme huerto; sus ojos relucieron entusiasmados mirando un gran tomate recién regado que brillaba con cristalinas gotas de agua. Bostezó perezosamente y decidió echarse una siesta bajo la sombra del suculento fruto; se tumbó sobre la húmeda y refrescante tierra sintiéndose reconfortado al mirar el cielo azul surcado de nubes de algodón. Entrecerró los ojos deslumbrado por los cálidos rayos del soleado día y se cubrió el rostro con una de sus grandes orejas... Un momento... ¿Una de sus orejas?, ¿Desde cuándo tenía orejas largas?

Con su pequeña mano tiró curioso de la sensible orejita y chilló penoso cuando ésta se resintió del trato recibido. Muy inquieto, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la mata de la planta y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: contra su trasero parecía haber un mullido cojín. Llevó su mano a la zona, descubriendo algo redondeado como un ovillo; lo estrujó notando el agradable tacto blando, suave y pomposo de la graciosa borla, que se movía levemente cuando sentía las caricias. Sus ojos se abrieron alucinados, pues notaba el contacto de aquella parte en su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza haciendo balancearse las orejas y parpadeó anonadado: ¡Tenía colita!

Cuando escuchó una dulce voz conocida y unos pasos que se acercaban, se asomó tímidamente entre las verdes hojas:

- ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de comer.- Balanceaba la cesta cargada de frutas y hortalizas mientras buscaba a su hermano. Se detuvo al ver las lindas orejitas peludas sobresalir entre los cultivos.- ¡Que cosa más preciosa!, ven aquí pequeñín. No tengas miedo, te daré este dulce, ven.

Movió su nariz captando el aroma de la zanahoria que le ofrecía Bélgica con una sonrisa gatuna. Se acercó despacio, cogiendo la zanahoria con rostro incrédulo ¿Se la había dado con piel y recién recogida? Ella sabía que él prefería sus dulces. Le hizo un tierno pucherito y le devolvió la zanahoria intentando pedirle uno de sus magníficos dulces que tanto amaba, pero sólo emitió un ruidito lastimero. Sintió como las cálidas manos de la muchacha rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo y lo levantaban mientras ésta le decía:

-Pequeñín, eres un amor. ¡Que adorable! Te llamaré Toni.- Le hizo un guiño cómplice antes de añadir.- Te pega mucho el nombre, ¿verdad que te gusta?- Acarició con mimo la cabecita castaña del pequeño animalito y lo llevó hasta su casa.

Antonio se quejó intentando decirle a Bélgica quién era y que ella lo conocía, pero las risas de la chica ante sus esfuerzos, las caricias y mimos lo hicieron sonreír ampliamente, sintiéndose cobijado entre las suaves manos. Lo depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo del patio y sonriéndole le dijo:

- Espera aquí, Toni, y sé bueno mientras regreso.- Se marchó y al girar, su vaporoso vestido dejó ver las blancas enaguas.

Horas después estaba en un avión con destino a Bélgica, dentro de un mullido bolso con zanahorias peladas. Sentía hambre ¿Por qué no podía darle tomates? ¿Qué obsesión le había entrado a la chica con las zanahorias? Sus orejitas temblaron ante su siguiente pensamiento: quizás ya no haría más dulces y sólo cocinaría tarta de zanahoria. Agotado, se acurrucó en el mullido cojín quedándose dormido. Unas delicadas manos acariciaron sus cabellos castaños, y una melodiosa voz lo sacó de su apacible sueño:

- Despierta, dormilón: ya hemos llegado.- El conejito asomó las orejitas con pereza y después puso las manecitas al borde del bolso para observar curioso; los ojillos verdes relucieron ilusionados ante la bonita casa.- ¿Te gusta mi hogar? Bienvenido, Toni.- Su sonrisa se amplió al ver al pequeño revolverse inquieto.

Antonio se encontró sólo en una primorosa terraza. Estaba triste porque no se podía comunicar y parecían no entenderle nada. Olvidándose del problema, se puso a explorar la gran terraza. Mientras tanto, en la cocina...

-Hermano te estuve buscando para almorzar con Antonio.-Dijo sonriente.

-No tengo intención de comer junto a ese insoportable español.-Adoptó una actitud defensiva ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana.-Sabes que no lo soporto, no comparto mesa con él.

-La de la Unión Europea sí: se celebra en mi casa y se reúnen todos.- Rió divertida ante la mirada seria de su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste en casa de ese cabeza de tomate?- Preguntó, más por educación que por interés en la respuesta; su hermana ya debía intuirlo, pero le contestó entusiasmada:

- Como siempre, querido hermano. Encontré un animalito monísmo que traje a casa.- Le ofreció un dulce de la despensa que Holanda masticó con fingida indiferencia. ¡Realmente era delicioso!

-¿Que bicho has cogido? Los animalejos ensucian la casa, sueltan pelo y son molestos.- La chica tiró de su brazo ilusionada, sin prestarle atención a su reproche y lo condujo a la terraza.

Bélgica se detuvo frente a la terraza y señaló la dirección donde estaba el animal. Después el timbre sonó y se dirigió hacia la cocina con premura: -¡El horno! ¡Debo sacar los pasteles antes de que se me quemen!

Holanda miró en la dirección que le señaló su hermana y entonces lo vio: las largas orejitas se movían de forma graciosa, mientras el conejito daba cortos saltitos con una gran sonrisa, correteando de un lado a otro sin parar. Era muy vivaracho y juguetón; Holanda no podía despegar los ojos del saltarín conejito, tan atrayente y rico: ¡Tenía qué ser suyo! ¡Pero no pensaba pagar por él! Demasiado sería el gasto extra de alimentarlo. Una voz cantarina lo sacó de su ensoñación mientras contemplaba la anhelada mascota.

-Hermano, ¿quieres llevarte dulces recién horneados?- Preguntó desde la cocina y envolvió los dulces, anticipando la respuesta.

-Si, como siempre. Es un ahorro llevarme cualquier cosa gratis. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea del gasto que acarreará este animal? Está gordo, comerá en exceso, es un dinero tirado inútilmente de forma innecesaria.

La sonrisa felina de Bélgica se tornó pícara: tenía un plan que podría funcionar, pues sospechaba que aquel animalito podría ser Antonio y su hermano, cegado en su amor a los conejos, no lo descubriría hasta que fuese tarde.

-Se llama Toni. Lo encontré perdido en el huerto y muy solito, pero no tengo tiempo de ocuparme de él.-Salió de la cocina con la bandeja de dulces envuelta.- Debo irme a preparar una reunión de la Comunidad Europea. ¡Cuídate, hermano! - Le entregó los pasteles y se despidió con un guiño cómplice.

Antonio jugaba feliz con un ovillo de lana de la caja de costura cuando el sol desapareció: una larga sombra aterradora cayó sobre él, haciéndolo encogerse; las grandes manos lo atraparon antes de que pudiese correr desesperadamente y lo alzaron en vilo. Se quedó muy quieto, observando el rostro severo y sombrío que contrastaba con la mirada satisfecha.

Los labios del holandés se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Realmente era adorable, tan pequeñito que cabía en una de sus grandes manos; el cabello del conejito, de un cálido tono castaño, era suave y sedoso; lo acarició embobado, mirando como se movían las inquietas orejitas. Los grandes ojos verdes eran expresivos; parecía estar asustado y enojado. En aquel momento lo comprobó en su dedo, cuando el conejito lo mordió.

- ¡Suéltame! Soy tu nuevo amo y vendrás conmigo. ¡Si no te comportas no te compraré zanahorias!- El conejito, lejos de estarse quieto se revolvió, dándole pataditas con sus pequeños piececitos. Se veía tan lindo enfurruñado con los ojitos llorosos y los mofletes inflados. Lo envolvió en su bufanda dejando que asomase la cabecita. - Tienes suerte: esta bufanda no la toca cualquiera, es un privilegio que te concedo. ¿Te has cansado de jugar? Aquí podrás descansar, es muy cálida.

Durante el trayecto en el coche, Antonio iba adormilado pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, meditando confundido: ¿Qué les había dado a los hermanos con las zanahorias? ¡Holanda lo amenazó con no comprarle zanahorias! ¿¡No sabía que prefería tomates!? Quizás ni sospechaba que era él... Lloriqueó pensando en cómo salir de la situación en la que estaba o explicar que quería comer tomates. ¡Eso al menos lo haría tan feliz! Finalmente se quedó dormido, arropado por la reconfortante bufanda.

- Despierta, hemos llegado.- Holanda tiró de la bufanda bruscamente, desarropando al dormilón y poniéndosela él. El conejito entreabrió uno de sus verdes ojos, aún somnoliento y se enroscó en el asiento trasero, moviendo la colita perezoso.

- Eres muy vago, pero tan gracioso. Ven aquí.- Cogió al pequeñín entre sus manos notando como temblaba de frío y enternecido acarició sus orejitas, despertándolo totalmente.

Antonio tembló de frío y miedo: sólo quería dormir más, no que aquel bruto le arrebatase la manta y lo cogiese como si fuera un juguete. Sonrió con las agradables caricias y contempló la casa frente a él.

Holanda no quería encerrar al conejito en una jaula. ¡Era demasiado pequeño! Con el ceño fruncido, lo llamó por el desagradable nombre que su hermana le puso:

- Toni, pórtate bien. Yo iré a ducharme.- Se marchó en dirección al baño.

Holanda regresó y sus ojos casi salieron de las órbitas. El travieso conejito revolvió su pulcra casa y había tirado cosas de los estantes. Se acercó, buscándolo; lo encontró con aspecto decaído, encogido sobre el cojín de una silla. Tal vez debería sacarlo al jardín a jugar para que corriese y saltase libre; posiblemente no le gustaba estar dentro de la casa o se aburría. Lo cogió suavemente y lo depositó en el jardín del exterior, frente a la puerta.

- Voy a arreglar el destrozo que has hecho. Regresaré por ti cuando acabe.- Con voz seria lo señaló acusadoramente.- Debería castigarte, pero te tengo muy consentido.- Añadió, con una sonrisa resignada y enternecida.- Diviértete a tus anchas hasta que regrese.

Holanda se asomó por la ventana: era tarde, quizás el animalito tendría frío ahí fuera. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, se quedó pasmado y casi se desmaya; sólo el enfado que tiñó sus mejillas lo mantuvo en pie. Gritó, sintiendo cómo el mundo se distorsionaba a su alrededor:- ¡Mis preciados tulipanes! ¡Sal de donde estés: no puedes escapar! ¡Lo vas a pagar! - La alimaña había escarbado en su jardín de tulipanes, rompiéndolos; lo pagaría muy caro aquel bichejo.

El animalito se acercó feliz a él, como si no pudiese notar su enfado, y miró el interior de la casa con ojos ilusionados antes de bostezar. Holanda se ablandó ante ese gesto inocente y confiado: ¡No podía pegar a un ser tan mono que se acercaba a él tan inocente e incautamente! En aquel momento sentía que lo odiaba y adoraba por igual. Lo castigaría sin cena y se ahorraría la comida.

Antonio se coló en el interior cuando Holanda apartó su gran cuerpo de la puerta entreabierta. Una vez dentro buscó qué comer, aquel bruto no le había puesto ni un cacharrito como se le pone a las mascotas. Sus orejitas cayeron gachas. Con el platito podría hacer ruido para llamar su atención; ¿Cómo le pediría su comida? Lloriqueando, miró cómo Holanda pasaba al salón y se sentaba paciente; no parecía tener interés en servirle la cena. Antonio se fue a la cocina: ¡Tenía un plan infalible!

Holanda llegó a ver por el rabillo del ojo la mullida colita redonda entrando en la cocina. Se levantó raudamente, no consentiría desastres y menos en su cuidada cocina que nunca había estrenado. Se asomó por la puerta y vio al conejito boca arriba, pataleando y haciendo graciosos ruiditos. Su corazón se ablandó y se dispuso a pelar una zanahoria cruda, mientras su mascota seguía revolcándose por el suelo.

- No pensaba darte cena, pero eres muy lindo.- El conejito se detuvo ante estas palabras, sus ojos verdes atentos y abiertos de par en par en una expresión asombrada, tenía una orejita graciosamente caída y la otra muy erguida prestándole atención.

Holanda estaba incrédulo: ¿Cómo el animalito había entendido sus palabras? ; ¿Quizás Toni era más listo de lo que parecía? Su mente recordó lo perezoso que era y cómo no había notado ni por instinto su enfado ante los tulipanes destrozados. No, definitivamente no podía ser inteligente. Quizás sólo entró a la cocina por el olor a comida y no sentía miedo, aunque él usaba un cuchillo para pelar la zanahoria. El conejito lo miraba embobado con cara ilusionada y hambrienta; definitivamente, ninguna de sus expresiones delataba astucia.

-Toni, tu zanahoria.- Le acercó la hortaliza naranja que el conejito comió a dos carrillos con los mofletitos hinchados. Sus ojitos verdes brillaban de felicidad. Realmente era una cosita tierna. Le ofreció una zanahoria más, sólo por verlo comer.

Holanda se sentó en el sofá del salón y el conejito se le acercó, acurrucándose contra su pierna; lo envolvió en sus manos y lo subió al sofá con él.

- No defeques ni te orines aquí, que la tapicería es cara .- Casi sonrió cuando el conejito le dio la espalda con gesto enfurruñado y las orejitas tensas.

Holanda pensó que parecía que realmente lo entendiese. Cogió a su mascota mientras el pequeño animal pataleaba con la carita roja por el agobio y enfado. Lo soltó a un lado dejandolo tranquilo y el conejito se ocultó detrás de un cojín grande dejando a la vista solo su mullida colita. Él era un tipo solitario pero el animalito parecía necesitar compañía, resignado encendió un cigarro y se dispuso a hablarle.

- ¿Sabes? No sé por qué te llamas Toni, no me gusta ese nombre. Tampoco sé por qué te consiento tanto: ¡Has destrozado mi jardín de tulipanes!- Dio una calada ansioso al recordar el horrible acontecimiento.- No comprendo por qué me gustas tanto, y siento ese amor innato hacia los conejos... Tú eres un conejo muy lindo, pero algo en ti me irrita: no me preguntes qué es, porque no lo sé...- Se perdió en sus cavilaciones acabándose el cigarro.

Horas después ...

- Vamos a dormir, Toni ¡Estáte quieto, voy a atraparte!.- El conejo saltaba por toda la casa con cara de alucinado, esquivándolo ágilmente. Además, Holanda estaba cansado porque ya era de madrugada: - ¡Cuando te eche el guante, irás a una jaula! ¡Y de ahí no saldrás jamás! ¡Estáte quieto, roedor botarate! ¡Me las vas a pagarrr! - Tropezó adormilado contra la mesa, tirando el jarrón adornado de tulipanes y su rostro se contrajo exasperado.-¡Vas a ir a la olla, animalejo atolondrado!- Se paralizó cuando el conejo entró raudo al baño, tirando las caras colonias de la vitrina.- ¡Te venderé y recuperaré mi dinero!- Horas más tarde lo atrapó, y encerró al conejito en una caja de pescado.

Holanda meditó mientras contaba sus monedas para relajarse. No quería, o más bien _no podía_, hacerle daño a aquel animalito inocente y dulce. Miraba enternecido la mullida colita redonda, las monas orejitas y el cabello castaño suave; el conejito lo miraba lastimero tras los barrotes, con sus grandes ojitos verdes acuosos. Resultaba ser un conejo muy vivaz, inquieto, dulce y gracioso, pero repentinamente se había vuelto hiperactivo, rompiendo todo a su paso. Una idea se abrió paso en su mente: ¿y si había aspirado el humo del cigarro? Maldijo por lo bajo; tampoco podría fumar tranquilo en su propio hogar.

Días después, Holanda estaba desesperado: por un lado, deseaba deshacerse del molesto animalito y su caro mantenimiento, pues las hortalizas frescas eran caras; por el otro, la ternura que el animalito despertaba en él, se lo impedía... ¡Era desesperante! Agobiado, decidió acudir a una famosa vidente.

Holanda entró en la tienda sintiendo un extraño olor a incienso y algo más que ocultaba... un familiar tufo parecido al humo de su "especial" tabaco. La vidente tenía medio rostro cubierto con una fina gasa de seda, que le daba un aire misterioso y esotérico; lo miró con sus grandes ojos muy pintados.

-Bienvenido. Siéntese, caballero; sé qué lo trae hasta aquí.- Holanda se acercó a la mesa redonda, cubierta de manteles de colores estampados con estrellas; se sentó frente a las cartas y la bola de cristal.

-¿No me costará caro? ¡No pienso pagar más de cincuenta céntimos! Al ser adivina, ya lo deberías saber.

-Sí señor, lo sé bien y esta información es gratuita; esté atento.- Miró en la bola recitando:

" Un hechizo de cante oscuro fue revocado

cuando recitaron un conjuro afortunado

convirtiendo a un amante del churrito

en un mimoso y tierno conejito

Para regresar a su forma natural

en los labios tendrá que ser besado

sin importar si le ha deseado el mal

o que en silencio siempre lo ha amado".

Tendió la mano hacia la puerta, pues sabía que su cliente no pagaría por su servicio. Se soprendió cuando éste sacó un billete, que dejó sobre la mesa con rostro consternado antes de preguntar:

- ¿No hay otra forma de romper el hechizo maldito?.

- Por suerte, no necesita ser su amante. - Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. - Aunque también serviría el contenido de este frasco, que vendo por el módico precio de 5000 euros...

- ¡No quiero el frasco de meado! ¡Es muy caro!- Replicó su cliente, saliendo apresuradamente.

Holanda meditó todo el camino. ¿Quien sería el hechizado?; ¿Por qué razón estaría en aquel estado el desgraciado? Le entraron escalofríos de imaginarse en su lugar, convertido en un vulgar animal. Pero todas sus preguntas tendrían respuesta, y podría deshacerse sin remordimientos del inquieto animalito.

Holanda entró en su casa y fue hasta la caja. El pequeño conejito estaba encogido en una esquina, con aspecto decaído. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo acercó a su rostro, mirando con ternura esos ojitos verdes que extrañaría tanto; se aproximó a sus labios y notó la patita del conejo contra éstos, empujando para alejarlo. Con los labios fruncidos espetó: -¡No te voy a comer crudo!- El conejito pateó frenéticamente su cara, dándole una tarascada en la frente que sangró.-¡Venderé tus patas! ¡Traen suerte y están bien cotizadas!- Amenazó, cubriendose con un algodón la herida en su frente. El conejito tembló como si lloriquease, con las orejitas gachas y aferrado a su mano; era demasiado pequeño para enfadarse tanto. Holanda tenía sentimientos contradictorios hacia aquel inofensivo e indefenso animalito. Lo acercó nuevamente hacia sus labios, notando las aceleradas pulsaciones del conejito y sus ojos verdes, desmesuradamente abiertos; los labios se rozaron dulcemente en una caricia cálida, efímera y tierna; un contacto sutil que deseaba repetir... Los ojos de Holanda brillaron enfurecidos y confusos mientras señalaba con el dedo:

- ¡Túuu! ¡Fuera de mi casa, inmediatamente! ¡Debí sospechar quién era tan bobo para dejarse trasformar!- Su cara estaba enrojecida; muchos sentimientos contrapuestos lo embargaban.

Antonio le guiñó un ojo y se relamió pícaro: - ¡Gracias Holanda! Era horrible comer zanahorias y no tomates.- Se apresuró a salir, con una radiante sonrisa.- Hasta luego... - Holanda retuvo su mano contra la puerta.

El holandés había visto esos relucientes ojos verdes, la sonrosada lengua golosa, y revivió el intenso sentimiento que experimentó durante el breve contacto entre sus labios. Llevado por el deseo, aferró la mano del castaño y lo besó nuevamente, sintiendo el aliento cálido de los jugosos y carnosos labios entreabiertos de forma provocativa e irresistible. Sus labios se acariciaron fugazmente en roces suaves y cortos, como el batir de las alas de una mariposa... mariposas sintió Holanda en su estómago, cuando contempló el rostro sonrojado de Antonio; sus lenguas se lamieron suavemente en un húmedo y delicioso contacto, pero entonces la magia se rompió como en el hechizo. Antonio separó el rostro, avergonzado; hizo un gesto apresurado con la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando un muy pasmado Holanda.

Días después, se celebraba una nueva cumbre en Bélgica. Todos los países europeos estaban presentes, reunidos alrededor de la mesa, todo era normal. Alemania imponía orden; Inglaterra protestaba contra Francia e Italia alborotaba. Holanda sólo quería terminar pronto la cumbre de Bruselas, pues el tema de la crisis le tenía los nervios destrozados. ¡El dinero mueve el mundo! Era su lema; sin dinero, todo se detenía... Bueno, excepto esas mariposas que aún revoloteaban en su estómago cuando veía la sonrisa ingenua e inocente de Antonio; parecía tan sincera y expresiva que lo crispaba. Sí, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad... pensó suspirando al recordar su secretamente amada mascota.


End file.
